Face It, This Is Reality
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Twins Rina and Lina were just like any other Trans-fan. However, the fandom has become real, and they are fully convinced this is a dream and will not talk. Will they ever realize that this is reality, and the 'Cons want to kill for information?
1. Rina

Twins Rina and Lina were just like any other Trans-fan. However, the fandom has become real, and they are fully convinced this is a dream and will not talk. Will they ever realize that this is reality, and the 'Cons want to kill for information?

Author's Note: I spammed my Document Manager with empty documents, but some of them has not to be published fanfics. This just so happens to be on of the fanfics that my poll was talking about.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Ugh..." Dad said, looking away from our too similar stares. "Listen, both of you, behave. This business party is important to me and your mother. I know you two are always behaved, but still, this is the most important. Remember, only speak when spoken to, and..."

I tuned him out. My sister would fill me in later. Right. Obey. Speak when spoken to. Do not make eye contact unless spoken to. In other words, just don't make ourselves known to the public, and I don't have to deal with boys. Excellent. I looked to my dad again, and he was walking away. My twin looked towards me.

"Same." she spoke. I nodded. My twin was one of very few words.

"What are we going to do now?" I questioned, watching maids running to and fro.

"Ready."

"Ah." I rolled my shoulders. "Let's call someone then." My twin nodded, letting out a shrill whistle. At once, maids rushed in front of us.

"Father tells us to get ready for the party," I said.

"Attire: Fancy." my twin added.

"Yes, ma'ams!" they exclaimed. Quickly, they grabbed us by our thin arms. We had a room just for clothes, so we had plenty to choose from. However, we were not allowed to choose. Dad demands it. Everyday is like a prison. Both me and my twin can't wait to turn eighteen, where we can take over the company and be free. To be free is our goals, our dreams, but the road to that seems so far away. Some may see it as pointless, considering the way our Father rules above everyone, but we will achieve our goal. We will-

"Transformers," my twin poked my non-tattooed arm. Her tone was pleading. I blinked, before realization hit me. Oh...oh yeah...she hadn't finished the second movie yet(though I've watched it numerous of times).

"How much until the party?" I asked.

"Enough," my twin frowned at me. I pursued my lips, before nodding and walking to the movie room.

"Fine. Be that way," I sighed, popping in the movie. My sister quickly grabbed the remote and started forwarding to the part where she left off, right before Optimus dies(but of course, she doesn't know that). I sat a few feet away from her, just staring blankly at the screen. I absently brushed a strand of my hair off my dress. My pale pink dress. So fancy. We could not ever soil it. God knows how much Father paid for this...

I still didn't like this dress. It showed off my tattoo that I wasn't even proud of. It showed most of my right arm, but that was enough for the 'R' to be seen. Of course, my twin was branded too, and it might be more noticeable than mine. It was right beneath the middle of her shoulder blades. If we were wearing something that revealed either of our tattoos, then someone could tell who was who. Other than that, we were much mistaken for each other. It was to be expected. This was Mother's goal.

Oh yeah. Although we were under eighteen to get a legal tattoo...well, if your Father was the lead of a billion dollar company, and wooed you with wads of cash, wouldn't you tattoo a simple 'R' and 'L'? They were purple in color. Nothing too fancy, but it still stung. Father told me we just got this(though I have no memory of such a thing), and Mother wasn't very pleased to find out that someone could tell the difference if one were to look.

Fire and Ice. They were very much like that.

"R-Rina," my twin sniffed. I slowly turned, and 'umphed' at my sister's sad look. "Optimus died..."

So she was either past that part, and right before Galloway called him a piece of scrap metal, or otherwise she would be berserker by now.

"I know..." I couldn't spoil it for her. She was also like this in the first movie, when she first watched Jazz dieing. She was determined to march up to Michael Bay and shove cash in his face, demanding that he revive Jazz. Of course, that would be impossible(did I not say that my twin was one of a few words?).

She turned her attention to the movie, since she forgot to pause, but suddenly, I could hear something snapping. Looking down, I found that my twin had snapped the remote in half with one hand, a low growl emitting from her throat, and eyes showing emotion.

Frag. She would be going into berserker mode if I don't do something. When she saw Jazz dieing, she didn't just break the remote...

I gulped. This would be hard to get out of, unless...

"Rina! Lina! It's time!" Mother called, opening the door. "There you are. Your dad," she spat it out, "wants to introduce you to someone. Hurry on!"

Lina instantly went back to her emotionless face, as did I.

"Coming, Mother," we both chimed. Lina had to match her voice to mine, since mine was a little deeper than hers. Why I couldn't do it is unknown to me, and known to Mother.

"Hmm...I still don't like the brands he gave you," Mother muttered crossly. She double checked our hair to make sure there was nothing out of place. Our pale skin tones matching, our long bangs in front, our shorter, back hair neatly combed. We looked exactly identical(save for the tear stains on Lina's face, but only if you look rather closely).

"Let's go," Mother ordered.

We both stepped forward. Lina cast one longing glance at the television. I could hear this:

"_Damn these worthless parts!_"

I held in a snort and laughter, since the fart was either before or after that.

* * *

Please review. And if you want to know what their dresses look like, go to my profile, click on my DA link, and it's somewhere on my deviation page.


	2. Meeting Michal

*pokes* This was one of the most wanted stories on my poll, so I thought for a long while before finding a way to continue this. :S

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers.

* * *

Our footsteps matched and echoed in unison as we walked down the vast hallway. Mother was leading the way, not even looking back once since we left the room. Both Lina and I's hands were folded neatly in front of us just like a proper lady would look like in front of a crowd, our backs straightened and our faces emotionless.

"Rina, come here," Mother motioned for Lina to come forward without looking, using her right hand to motion Lina forward. I resisted a snicker, as did Lina, and Mother turned around to face us. We had not followed her accordingly to what she had wished, for she did not mention it. I was supposed to be her right hand, Lina her left hand.

"My mistake," Mother muttered, motioning for me to come forward instead. I obeyed.

"Tonight, your father wants you to meet the suitor he wishes for you to marry," Mother said. Again, I resisted the urge to change my facial expressions. Just because our family was rich doesn't mean we had to have arranged marriages. What was Father thinking?

"Lina, you shall accompany your sister to meet the suitor's younger brother," Mother sighed. Lina nodded her head in response, before Mother motioned for Lina to step next to me. As we usually did when in front of a crowd, we linked our arms together. When Mother turned around, I noticed that Lina's arm was shaking.

I squeezed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Lina didn't like being forced to talk to someone she didn't know well or didn't want to meet. From what the both of us had heard, the suitor's were the sons of a business company rival to our Father's own company. It would make sense that they wouldn't get along.

Apparently, forcing a marriage between the two older children would make them more richer and famous.

Lina pinched my arm to tell me that we had arrived. Not too many eyes turned towards us, so I know Lina was grateful for that.

I noticed a man that looked one year old than me approaching us, and I thought of hiding my tattooed arm behind my back so he had to choose which one was the one he was to marry, but instead, Mother brought me forward. My arm was technically ripped from Lina's iron grasp, as she stood there.

"Hello," I greeted, bringing my arms in front of me and bowing my back. "My name is Rina."

"Michal," he replied back, getting on one knee and bringing my hand forward to his mouth. I stole a glance at Father, who was a few feet away, having a conversation with a man who dressed like a businessman, so I figured he was the father of Michal.

"Lady Rina, may I have this dance?" Michal's voice brought my attention towards him, his hand held out, waiting for me to take it. I nodded, placing my hand in his. His fingers curled around it, as he led me out to the middle of the floor. Placing his other hand on my waist, and my other hand on his shoulder, he began to lead the dance.

I had to admit, Michal was good at acting like the gentlemen he was supposed to be. He was probably better at this mask than I was, but I knew better than to be fooled. He could be for real, but that couldn't be true either. Everyone wore a mask. There were no exceptions to that rule.

I was dozed off for the rest of the dance, I didn't notice that Michal had stopped leading the dance and asking if I wanted to stop dancing. It took Michal tapping my shoulder a few times before I brought my attention to him.

"Hn?"

"Do you want to stop?" he asked. I nodded, and he led me to the side, where some chairs were and telling me he was going to get something to drink for the both of us. Meanwhile, I scanned the crown for Lina, who was dancing with someone who looked younger than her by two years. Noticing that no one was looking at me, I snickered at my twin's misfortune.

"Lady Rina." Michal tossed me a wattle bottle, which I caught, but I was also surprised that he didn't just hand it to me, like a normal gentleman would. I smirked, not bothering to hide it.

"So, your mask has finally been penetrated," I noted, taking a sip of the water.

"Nobody's looking," Michal shrugged. "Besides, you had a mask on too."

"True," I hummed, watching the crowd with distaste. "Everyone expects for Lina and I to act like a proper lady, since we're the children of a billionaire or whatever. That's just stereotyping us, and we don't like it. Of course, our parents orders us to act like how we were stereotyped."

"So are Michel and I," Michal agreed, his eyes scanning the crowd for his brother. "It's annoying. I would prefer a life like a normal teenager."

"Finally, someone who agrees with us," I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder. It was nice to finally find someone who were like Lina and I, trapped inside a cage without having freedom, our wings capable of doing so much more than being marionettes for others.

"So..." I started. Even though we were alike, it didn't mean I still wanted to marry Michal. I had to know him more. "What do you like to do?"

"Sports," he replied simply. "When Michel and I are left alone, we like to either watch sports or sneak out to go play some sports."

"And you don't get caught?"

"Nope," Michal grinned stupidly down at me, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You're weird," he said, his grin fading. I snorted.

"I'm the weird one? Look who's talking." I stated bluntly. "You're the one who was grinning like an idiot. I was just sitting here."

"I know."

"..."

I stared at him, unsure of what to say next. Michal WAS weird, compared to other boys I've met before. He pinched my arm suddenly, and I noticed his posture was like the gentleman when I first saw him. Using my instincts, I sat up and placed my hands in my lap, starting a conversation that randomly came to mind.

Mother and Father approached us, with a man that I presumed was Michal's father, and looked down at us.

"Rina," Father started. "How are you doing with Michal?"

"Just fine, Father," I replied. "It turns out we have so much in common with each other..."

"I'm glad to hear that," Father nodded. "Rina, this is Prake Imuster. He is the father of Michal."

This man had a kind smile on his face, and when I shook his hand, I nearly reeled back in awe and slight fear. Just that simple handshake told me he was a powerful man, not because he was a billionare, but there was something hidden about this man; he held some sort of secret inside.

"Nice to meet you sir," I replied, resisting the urge to back away.

"You too, Miss Rina." Mr. Imuster nodded in what seemed to be approval. "Let me ask you something. Are you prepared for any challenges that may be thrown at you in the near future?"

For some reason, that single question seemed to be everything, that depending on my answer, this man would judge me and decide my own future. However, I did answer truthfully.

"Yes sir," I replied, thinking he meant the marriage coming up between his son and I. He smiled again, and before anyone spoke another word, gasps filled the whole room. Everyone turned their attention towards the main source, and it caused my eyes to widen.

Lina.

Her lip was trembling, her emotionless face now filled with anger and shock. Her hand was not on Michel's shoulder; instead, it was a few inches away from his face, Michel's face turned towards the side. Lina had slapped Michel.

Lina...

"Lina!" Father and Mother roared at the same time. Lina let out a whimper before turning around and running away, the clacks at her fancy high heels echoing throughout the silent ballroom. I prepared to go after her, but Michal help me back.

"It's best to not bother her right now," he warned. Instantly, Father apologized to Mr. Imuster about Lina's behavior, and Father apologized to Michel. Mother stomped off angrily, and I knew what awaited Lina after.

"She's my twin," I muttered. "She had to have a reason to do that!"

Michal slipped a piece of paper into my hands, and he looked at me with glowing approval.

"Call me when you have the time."

I just nodded, before running after my twin, whom I predicted was running towards the garden, where we always went to when we were trouble or confused.

**(Garden)**

The pond seemed to be glistening, it was a rather pretty sight, if my twin was kneeling over the edge of it, glistening tears hitting the edge.

"Why?" I asked, my voice devoid of anything to reveal what I was feeling. Mother had gone to our room first, and that just proved she didn't know anything about us.

"He...called me a fake...he said..." Lina muttered, hugging her knees. "I don't want to talk about it."

I said nothing, which caused silence between us. Sighing, I smoothed out my dress before kneeling next to Lina, the moonlight reflecting off the pond in such a mysterious way.

"Doesn't it seem like the pond is glowing?" I asked, dipping my hand into the cool water. Lina nodded slightly, taking off her heel and placing her feet inside. The water felt cold on my skin, and I shuddered. It seemed as if the pond would swallow us in at any given moment.

What surprised me was that technically, it did.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Such is so? What? Am I speaking nonsense?

Review!


End file.
